


Sweet

by fragilespark



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud gives Leon a treat on behalf of a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/gifts).



Cloud let himself in to the flat that he and Leon shared. A yellow wrapper dangled from between his teeth, containing a new chocolate bar that Yuffie had given him as a present to Leon. Once the door was open he pocketed the keys and dropped the gift into his free hand again, the other being taken up by some motorbike spares.

"Hey," he called, walking through. He stopped at the doorway to the tiny back room they had claimed as office space.

Leon had cut his hair. There was a gap between the dark hair at the nape of his neck and his black tee, an inviting strip of pale skin that Cloud had not had the pleasure of seeing before. He was still staring when Leon turned, looking... stunning. Different. Interesting. Leon nodded as if acknowledging that Cloud had noticed the change, and then returned to his work.

That was a lovely neck. The thought that he'd like to kiss it popped into Cloud's mind and he was glad Leon was facing away because he felt the rising flush on his face. He needed to cool down. Shit. Heat and chocolate. Bad. "Uh, I have something for you. From Yuffie." He walked over, calming himself, and placed the Flake on the desk before sighing and dropping back into the other chair. "Once a delivery boy, always a delivery boy, huh? Can't see why it was just for you." He slung the parts on the floor, safe in their bag.

Leon looked over at him. "You want it?" The haircut seemed to frame his face more, make his gaze more piercing.

Cloud shook his head. He wanted Leon more. "It's just a chocolate bar." He narrowed his eyes. "I hope."

"Hmmm. Proceed with caution then?" There was a little quirk to Leon's mouth as he turned his chair to face Cloud fully.

"Yeah... you look good, Leon."

The smile widened a touch. "Thanks." He picked up the wrapper. "Either way, it'll be a break from work." He unwrapped it with care and revealed a thin, ridged mass of what indeed looked like chocolate.

Cloud leaned down and picked up his bag, all of a sudden needing to check the spares he'd bought. He was not going to sit there and just watch Leon eat that. He saw the movement as Leon took the first bite, and from the lack of outburst assumed it wasn't some strangely flavoured monstrosity.

"Mh-"

Cloud looked up. Leon brought a hand to his mouth, licking his lips of a few crumbs of chocolate, and not quite getting them all. His tongue flicked about and Cloud felt the heat return again. Chocolate wasn't meant to _do_ that. He must have broken it on the way, because- wait.

Flake.

Yuffie was evil. Pure evil. He'd have to thank her later.

Leon took another bite, and the same thing happened. Cloud tried to look casual. Leon met his darting gaze. "It's... messy."

"Yeah." The word came out a bit too hungry.

Leon wiped a finger over his mouth. "Have I got it all?"

Cloud was very attentive to the cleanliness of those lips. "You have a little-" He gestured uselessly as he watched Leon's tongue make another swipe.

And then the bastard took another bite.

"Mm. Sure you don't want some?"

Cloud bit his lip. If only he could suck it from Leon's mouth, he'd have all the sugar he needed. _Here, Leon, have a kiss that you never wanted._ He stood up, wincing at the bag clattering. "I... I don't have a sweet tooth." He stared at the tiniest crumb that remained.

Leon scrunched the wrapper with what was left inside and put it down on the desk. He reached out for Cloud's wrist instead. "You okay?"

Cloud looked away, as if that would stop his face from being pink. "You missed a bit."

"Help me out?" Leon tugged him gently.

Fine. Fuck it. With neither of his hands available to touch those perfect lips, he leaned down and gave Leon the briefest of kisses, his heart pounding harder than any sugar rush could excite. This was his best friend. Who now knew Cloud was capable of kissing him.

"Cloud..."

"Yeah. I know." Cloud couldn't look him in the eye.

"You think you got it?"

Then he met that direct gaze. Not checking whether he did get it all or not, he leaned in for another kiss, because that was what Leon had to be inviting, and oh god he was kissing Leon. His eyes closed, and his arms were still by his side because of that stupid bag and Leon's hand. Cloud slid his hand up against that touch, fingers brushing briefly before coming up to cup behind Leon's neck, to that deliciously bare skin.

"Mmmm." Leon tugged the spares from his grip and set them down, pulling Cloud onto his lap. He broke the kiss and looked up, pupils dilated. "You sure you haven't got a sweet tooth?"

"Well," Cloud said, ducking his head, "maybe a little."

"Good." Leon smiled. "Because there's still half left."


End file.
